PS I love you
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Based off a facebook post I saw. Amu gives ikuto a challenge to live without her for a day but what awaits him at the end of it may just tear his world apart.


P.S. I love you

A young woman with luscious pink hair giggled as her boyfriend made funny faces.

"St-stop it Ikuto," she breathed out between her fits of laughter.

He grinned at her wolfishly and continued the funny faces. Amu smacked his arm lightly as she laughed and clutched her stomach.

He suddenly stopped and bent down to pick her up bridal style. Amu squealed as he did so but didn't protest and merely leaned her head on his chest and sighed happily.

He kissed the top if her forehead and asked, "Is there something wrong? You seemed distracted."

She but her lip nervously and looked up at him, "I have a challenge for you," she declared.

He raised an eyebrow at this but nodded at her to continue.

"You have to live a day without me. No phone calls, no messages and no late night visits. Also no checking up on me with our friends. When the day is up meet me at our gazebo," she said.

He opened his mouth to protest but she placed her finger on his lips, "Do this and I may reconsider your proposal," she bargained.

He smiled, "Okay, anything to make you my bride."

She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips, "Thank you."

She cuddled closer to his chest as he walked her home.

"I love you Ikuto," she whispered as he set her down on the front porch of her house.

"I love you too Amu," he said and leaned down for a kiss which she gladly gave him.

The next day Ikuto was pacing all around the room, worrying his head off about a certain pinkette.

The door swung open to reveal Utau, she leaned against the doorframe and smiled sadly at her older brother. She knew all of Amu's challenge and something else Ikuto didn't know.

"You should stop pacing, you're going to wear the floorboards," Utau called out to him.

He growled at her and continued his pacing. She counted mentally in her head until he snapped.

One

Two

Three

"What if she's hurt?" he groaned and flopped onto his bed.

Utau shook her head and gave another sad smile before saying, "It's one day Ikuto, you can live without her."

"No I can't, I won't survive till sunset," he grumbled.

Utau sighed sadly and stepped out of her brother's room, then she let the held back tears roll down her face as she choked back a sob.

"Dammit Amu," she whispered, "how can you do this to him?"

Ikuto sighed and tried to get a catnap as he would so often when he was still in high school.

After an hour of rolling around on his bed he managed to fall asleep at last.

When he woke up again the sun was peaking through his room. He shot up from his bed, sunset, the day was up! He grinned from ear to ear and dashed out of his house.

When he neared their gazebo he yelled out, "I did it baby!" but no angelic smile or long awaited kiss greeted him.

He frowned, perhaps she was late, she was never known to be early after all.

But when he reached the gazebo he saw the familiar pinkette lying on the marble bench he ran there in joy.

He kissed her in hopes of waking his sleeping beauty but when his warm lips met her ice cold ones he knew immediately something was wrong. He shook her shoulders lightly but got no reaction. He was about to call the ambulance when a letter drifted down from her hands.

He picked it up gingerly, as though it was a piece of glass.

My dearest Ikuto

Congratulations baby, you survived the day without me! Now please do it everyday from now on...

I'm sorry,  
Amu

P.S. I love you

Ikuto kneeled down next to her cold body and clutched the letter to his chest, weeping.

"Why Amu? Why didn't you tell me?" he cried out.

He took out a velvet box from his pocket and removed the ring from within. He placed it gently on her ring finger and kissed her hand gently.

"I love you Amu, forever and always," he whispered.

He looked up and swore he could see the shimmering form of Amu smiling sadly down at him.

A strong breeze passed that caused Ikuto to close his eyes and he could hear her voice calling out, "I love you too Ikuto, promise me to live your life to the fullest."

"I promise," he whispered as her form disappeared.


End file.
